1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device for effecting camera shake correction on an image signal and a camera shake correction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cited patent reference 1 has disclosed so far a camera shake correction device comprising a pitching and yawing amount detecting means for detecting an amount in which an image is pitched or yawed due to vibrations of a video camera body, a correction signal generating means for generating a correction signal to correct pitching or yawing of an image based upon a detected output from the pitching and yawing amount detecting means, the correction range of the correction signal generating means being set freely variable, a correcting means operable so as to correct pitching or yawing of the image in response to the correction signal generated from the correction signal generating means, an operation range detecting means for detecting an operation range of the correcting means and a correction range setting means for variably setting a correction range based upon a detected output from the operation range detecting means.
The above-mentioned related-art image pickup device is able to shoot a wide-angle image by extending an efficient area that is extracted when camera shake is corrected. In that case, although the image in the efficient area has to be converted into an image with resolution of a television signal, it is possible to realize an image of wider-angle by extending the efficient area to the size of the whole area of the image pickup surface.
[Cited Patent Reference 1]
Japanese laid-open patent application No. 7-327160
However, the above-mentioned related-art image pickup device is requested to correct large camera shake as a magnification of lens is increased. When a surplus area used to correct camera shake decreases as an image becomes a wide-angle image and large camera shake which is beyond the surplus area occurs, there is then a disadvantage that a troublesome aspect in which camera shake correction reaches the correction end will occur. The reason for this is that the camera shake correction is suddenly limited at the correction end so that an image extraction area is fixed.
In accordance with the cited patent reference 1, since the operation range of the correction means is a linear integration output and this linear integration output indicates an output obtained when a constant integration coefficient is designated regardless of the size of the surplus area, the linear integration output is limited at the same time it reaches the correction end, and hence there is then a disadvantage that a troublesome aspect in which an image suddenly reaches the correction end will occur.